bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) jest głównym, tytułowym bohaterem mangi i anime Naruto. Charakterystyka Wygląd Jak stwierdził Jiraiya, Naruto wykazuje uderzające podobieństwo do swojego ojca; posiada sterczące, blond włosy i błękitne oczy, choć odziedziczył kształt oczu i twarzy po swojej matce. Jego charakterystyczną cechą są trzy ślady, przypominające wąsy na jego obu policzkach. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Dan Katō początkowo pomylił Naruto z Nawakim ze względu na ich wyraźne podobieństwo. Naruto był dość niski jak na swój wiek w czasie I części, choć w II części stał się wyższy od Sakury. Naruto początkowo nosił zielone gogle na swojej głowie, lecz zaprzestał ich noszenia po zostaniu geninem. W I części, Naruto nosił pomarańczowo-niebieską kurtkę z białym kołnierzem, wirem ze sznurkami po lewej stronie oraz czerwonym symbolem klanu Uzumaki na plecach. Nosił także pomarańczowe spodnie z futerałem na shurikeny na swoim prawym kolanie, niebieskie sandały oraz niebieski ochraniacz na czoło, podarowany mu przez Irukę po ukończeniu Akademii. W II części, Naruto nosi bardziej pasujący strój po znoszeniu swojego oryginalnego w czasie treningu z Jiraiyą, z t-shirtem lub siatkowanym pancerzem pod spodem. Pomimo zachowania wirów i pomarańczowych spodni, niebieskie akcenty jego stroju zostały zmienione na czarne: jego ochraniacz na głowę (który jest teraz dłuższy), sandały oraz pomarańczowa kurtka, w których czarny kolor wykazuje większą wagę niż wcześniej niebieski. W czasie walki z Painem, Naruto przez krótki czas miał na sobie czerwony płaszcz na krótki rękaw ze wzorem z czarnych płomieni wokół obszycia i nosił ze sobą duży zwój z tyłu swoich pleców. Naruto stracił swoją prawą rękę po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, lecz później została ona zastąpiona w pełni manualna protetyczną ręką, utworzoną z komórek Hashiramy Senju i kompletnie zawiniętą w bandaże. W The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto ponownie urósł, będąc jedną z najwyższych osób w swojej dawnej klasie, ściął swoje włosy na krótko i nosił czarny elastyczny ochraniacz na głowę. Oprócz swoich spodni i sandałów, nosi czarną kurtkę od uniformu z pomarańczowym zamkiem i guzikami na talii i rękawach, które czasami podwija. Posiada czerwoną przepaskę na lewej ręce z symbolem klanu Uzumaki. Po zostaniu Hokage, Naruto przywdziewa okrycie podobne do tego, które nosił jego ojciec: białą pelerynę, która posiada czerwony wzór płomieni na obszyciu, zawiązywana na czerwony sznurek i posiadająca znaki kanji na plecach oznaczające "Siódmy Hokage" (, Nanadaime Hokage), pisane poziomo i skierowane ku dołowi. Pod spodem nosi pomarańczową bluzę z czarnymi pasami (w mandze Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, kolory są odwrócone), czarne spodnie i sandały. Okazjonalnie zakłada tradycyjny kapelusz Hokage, lecz zaprzestał noszenia ochraniacza na głowę. Osobowość Naruto jest opisywany jako huczny, żywiołowy i niekonwencjonalny, dość podobny do Hashiramy Senju. Odziedziczył po swojej matce tik nerwowy, kończąc większość wypowiedzianych przez siebie sentencji słowem "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) kiedy jest podekscytowany bądź sfrustrowany. Choć odpowiada najlepiej na rywalizację i nie boi się poprosić o wsparcie, Naruto jest dość naiwny, prosty i wolno rozumie różne zasady lub sytuacje. Często potrzebuje uproszczonej analogii, aby pojąć wytłumaczenie i może zapomnieć o niektórych konceptach, których sam wcześniej dopatrzył jeśli stanie się zbyt emocjonalny. Naruto jest świadom swoich błędów i przyznaje, że udaje silnego, aby ukryć wynikające z nich wstyd i frustrację. Pomimo swojej naiwności, Naruto potrafi być dość spostrzegawczy, dostrzegając szczegóły, które zostały niedostrzeżone przez innych i utrzymując informacje zdawkowo zgrupowane przez konwersację. Dorastanie jako sierota cierpiąca wiele lat z powodu nienawiści i społecznej izolacji mieszkańców Konohy, wpłynęło na osobowość Naruto na kilka różnych sposobów: jest niebaczny w stosunku do formalności i społecznej etykiety, zwracając się do niektórych ludzi za pomocą przezwisk zamiast za pomocą zwrotów grzecznościowych, aczkolwiek w dorosłości Naruto nieco wyrósł z tej cechy, gdyż przestał zwracać się do Rocka Lee jako "Krzaczasta Brew" i nazywając go po imieniu; posiada wybredne nawyki żywieniowe w kwestii ramenu, jego ulubionej potrawy; posiada zboczoną stronę swojej osobowości, którą manifestuje za pomocą techniki Oiroke no Jutsu lub poprzez podglądanie kobiet w łaźniach; nie rozumiał prawdziwego pojęcia "miłości" wierząc, że kochanie lub bycie kochanym przez kogoś oraz ramen to takie same rzeczy. Pomimo swoich dziwactw i krytyki, które mu zdobyły, zostało powiedziane, że Naruto posiada osobowość, która przyciąga do niego ludzi, inspirując przyjaźnią i lojalnością dzięki autentycznej dobroci, która jest w stanie zmienić perspektywę innej osoby na świat. Dzięki temu jest w stanie zbudować znaczące relacje. których tak mu brakowało w dzieciństwie; Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek wierzy, że dobroć Naruto jest specjalnym prezentem, który pozwolił mu na uratowanie Kuramy od swojej nienawiści. Naruto głęboko miłuje te więzi i jest w stanie posunąć się do wszelkich środków, aby móc je chronić, czego najlepszym przykładem jest ucieczka Sasuke z Konohy. Ciekawostki * Spirale i wirowane wzory są powracającym tematem w Naruto, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do samego charakteru Naruto Uzumakiego. Słowo/nazwa „Naruto” może oznaczać „wir”. Nazwisko „Uzumaki” to gra słów „spirala” (), ponieważ odnosi się do trójwymiarowej spirali, jak wir lub kłębowisko. „Uzumaki” może także oznaczać „wir” w odniesieniu do wirów Naruto (), nazwanych od miasta Naruto. Ponadto spirala była wykorzystywana jako symbol Uzushiogakure w Kraju Wiru, wioski, z której pochodziła matka Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto to także posypka dodawana do ulubionego jedzenia naszego bohatera: Ramenu. * Naruto jest czwartym znanym jinchūriki, który przetrwał wydobycie ogoniastej bestii ze swojego ciała, wraz z Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Kushiną Uzumaki i Obito Uchiha. * Naruto jest trzecim znanym jinchūriki, który został mianowany Kage, wraz z Yagurą Karatachi i Gaarą. * W początkowej fabule mangi, Naruto był tak naprawdę demonicznym lisem, który żył swoim życiem jako ludzki chłopiec, a Dziewięcioogoniastym Lisem, który zaatakował wioskę był jego ojciec. * Choć nigdy nie był wychowywany przez Minato, Naruto na pozór odziedziczył po swoim ojcu styl walki, w którym prawie nigdy nie używa pieczęci ręcznych wraz z jego słynną techniką Kage Bunshin no Jutsu oraz kilkoma innymitechnikami. * 10 października — urodziny Naruto — były Dniem Zdrowia i Sportu w Japonii, gdy postać została stworzona. Święto było jednak przeniesione na drugi poniedziałek października w 1999 roku. * Naruto konsekwentnie znalazł się w pierwszej dwójce (pierwsze miejsce dwukrotnie) w ciągu pierwszych pięciu oficjalnych sondaży popularności postaci Shōnen Jump. W szóstej ankiecie postaci był jednak na czwartym miejscu. Według sondażu 3. Databooka postaci, który sumuje wszystkie głosy z sześciu pierwszych sondaży, Naruto zajął drugie miejsce. W najnowszej ankiecie Naruto odzyskał status i wrócił na pierwsze. en:Naruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Fantasy Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Mesjasze Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Idealiści Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Złośliwi Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Dobrzy wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Miejscowa ochrona Kategoria:Berserkerzy Kategoria:Wiele istot Kategoria:Dobroczyńcy Kategoria:Komediowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Wychowawcy Kategoria:Ikony Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Przynoszący nadzieję Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:J-Stars Victory VS Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Wprowadzeni w błąd Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Patrioci Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów akcji Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Podróżujący między wymiarami Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Optymiści Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Miłośnicy natury Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Miłosierni Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Biedni Kategoria:Feminiści Kategoria:Urzędnicy